


Suturas e Navalhas

by Counterpartbelle



Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders RPF, cillian murphy - Fandom, thomas shelby - Fandom
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, Angst, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/M, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Nurses & Nursing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counterpartbelle/pseuds/Counterpartbelle
Summary: Lily Price é uma jovem enfermeira no hospital Saint Thomas, em Birmingham, na Inglaterra. Sua vida era bastante previsível, quase monótona, cuidando de sua irmã mais velha Dawn e pegando plantões sempre que possível... Até que um novo paciente chega em sua ala, e tudo muda antes mesmo que pudesse perceber.
Relationships: Thomas Shelby/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Era noite, e chovia bastante. Apoiada no batente da porta dos fundos, Lily fumava um cigarro sem pressa de voltar. O silêncio era um bom sinal; sinal de que estava tudo da mesma forma em que deixou, e não precisaria correr. 

O cheiro ali era o mesmo de grande parte da cidade – fumaça e lixo. Afinal, hospitais também precisam jogar seu lixo fora. E que lugar melhor do que a seção em que ninguém está acordado o suficiente para reclamar do fedor? Àquela altura do campeonato, ela já estava acostumada. Tornou-se só um desagrado sutil, dos que persistem no canto da mente, e não mais do que isso.

Sabia que as próximas horas passariam devagar até fazer sua ronda novamente. Tinha um livro na gaveta da sua mesa, no fundo da sala, já puído e cheio de orelhas. Anotações e grifos em caneta preta enchiam as páginas velhas num capítulo ou outro, observações levantadas depois de tanto tempo lendo as mesmas palavras. Algumas alas têm noites muito agitadas, ainda mais que os dias, mas a de Lily não era uma delas. A monotonia era o comum naquela parte do prédio. 

Ela atirou o cigarro longe, no escuro a sua frente, e a chuva logo o apagou. De volta ao trabalho. Sentou-se na cadeira, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e suspirou, puxando o livro para si. Abriu na página 205, suspirou mais uma vez e começou a ler. Precisava arranjar uma nova história logo. No entanto, ainda que tivesse um romance novinho em folha em mãos, provavelmente não conseguiria evitar sua mente de devanear – não depois de uma tarde tão agitada.

Do lado de fora da sala, alguém tossiu e quebrou o silêncio. Lily insistia em tentar ler sua história, mas falhava com facilidade. Estava muito dispersa.

Naquele dia, tão nublado e cinzento quanto os outros, o primeiro turno de Lily parecia o de sempre. Amarrava seu avental e sua touca para começar seu plantão quando ouviu, quase do outro lado do hospital, homens gritando e passos apressados pelos corredores. Uma maca rodeada de pessoas, algumas enfermeiras e outros médicos, entraram às pressas na sala de cirurgia. Nada fora do normal. De longe, conseguiu ver alguns homens de ternos bem ajeitados, uma mulher que gritava, e boinas. Qualquer morador de Birmingham sabia o que elas significavam, e Lily não era exceção. Na verdade, aquele foi o aviso de que quanto mais longe ficasse daquele alvoroço, melhor. 

No fim da tarde ainda havia médicos operando naquela sala. Via suas colegas correndo com panos ensanguentados até os tanques, e panos limpos correndo de volta para lá. A mulher que gritava sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da porta, fumando um cigarro. Os homens de boina eram poucos agora, e dos que vestiam ternos, apenas um ficou. Foi apenas durante seu segundo turno, no começo da noite, que a sala de cirurgia se abriu e a maca foi empurrada até a parte de trás do Hospital St. Thomas. Lily observava tudo de longe, sem deixar seu posto, mas ansiosa em saber o que acontecia. Para quem cuidava de um salão cheio de desacordados, qualquer agitação é grande coisa.

Cuidar de pacientes em coma não era tão ruim para Lily quanto suas colegas de trabalho pensavam. Não havia conversas, é verdade, e os cuidados não eram os mais agradáveis, mas as tarefas eram previsíveis, e as pessoas, dóceis. Os leitos recebiam poucas visitas, que diminuíam com o tempo, até que paravam completamente. Era ela quem cuidava daquelas pessoas, e mesmo sem trocar palavras com nenhuma delas, se afeiçoou de todas com o tempo. Não era a única enfermeira da ala, mas era a única que gostava dali, e não se importava de trocar turnos ou plantões com as colegas quando pediam. 

Quando começou a chuva, por volta das sete da noite, foi o fim da paz de Lily. Já cansada de se esgueirar na beira da porta da ala para tentar ver o que acontecia, se sentou e assistiu as gotas correrem pelo vidro da janela. Perdeu-se em pensamentos por um momento, mas apenas um, pois logo o som de passos e vozes se aproximou dali. A enfermeira se levantou e alisou o avental, ansiosa, quando confirmou que estavam indo até ali. 

Empurrando a maca estavam três outras enfermeiras: Cora, Margot e Julie. Estavam coradas, e em silêncio absoluto. Não trocavam olhares, só encaravam o paciente deitado no leito. Logo atrás vinha o doutor Davies, anotando coisas em um prontuário e murmurando algo que parecia grave para elas. A cama foi encostada no fim da fila, ao lado da mesa de Lily, e a cortina puxada a sua volta a seguir. Tudo que a jovem conseguiu ver foi um homem muito pálido, magro, com a cabeça inteira enfaixada, e inconsciente, claro. Só havia um motivo para ser instalado ali, aos cuidados dela: estava em coma, como todos seus novos colegas de ala.

Davies encaixou o prontuário do homem em sua maca e deu passos largos em direção a Lily, que observava curiosa o comportamento das amigas: continuavam mudas, e agora encarando o chão. O médico pediu para que saíssem dali, e o fizeram sem um pio.

— Senhorita Price. — Cumprimentou, polido e seco. — Não tenho tempo para explicar tudo, e sei que suas colegas farão um bom trabalho em descrever cada detalhe do que aconteceu, então serei breve. Cuide bem daquele homem, e não diga nada sobre o que sabe ou vai saber pra quem não for daqui. Os próximos dias serão agitados.

Lily se surpreendeu com o tom do médico. O que esse paciente tinha de tão especial? 

— E posso saber quem ele é, doutor? — Perguntou, curiosa mas contida.

O homem, alto e calvo, deu um sorriso esperto por baixo do bigode. Já estava em direção à porta quando respondeu:

— Leia no prontuário, ou não vai acreditar em mim. 

Ele desapareceu sob o batente, e Lily mal aguentou esperá-lo sair para correr até o leito 32, onde estava o recém-chegado. Ouvia vozes no fim do corredor, e sabia que era questão de tempo até mais alguém aparecer e atrapalhar sua curiosidade. Escondendo-se atrás da cortina bege e encardida em volta da maca, puxou o prontuário e começou a ler. 

_ Traumatismo cranioencefálico, ferimento de bala na região da têmpora direita. O projétil não foi encontrado, e a ausência de um ferimento de saída indica que provavelmente está alojado no paciente. A investigação não foi feita por causa do alto risco de parada. Hemorragia estancada. Realizada uma craniotomia com placa e parafusos para selar o crânio. Estabilizado e encaminhado para a ala 6 por motivos de discrição.  _

Lily finalmente levantou os olhos para o paciente que, afinal, só estava ali por conveniência. Não estava em coma, apenas desacordado, e poderia voltar a qualquer momento. Aquele pensamento lhe arrepiou a espinha, pois agora sabia exatamente quem era o sujeito inconsciente à sua frente, e o porquê de ter sido escondido ali, na ala dos esquecidos, com ela. 

O doutor tinha razão em tudo que falou, e suas amigas tinham motivo para se comportar daquela maneira. Sabe-se Deus o que devem ter visto e ouvido naquele dia.

O som de passos se aproximando da ala interrompeu seus pensamentos, e a enfermeira disparou em direção à sua mesa para não ser pega bisbilhotando. Tentou parecer tranquila, mas sabia que estava pálida pois sentiu o sangue fugir das bochechas enquanto lia o prontuário. Se o diagnóstico já era ruim o bastante, saber quem dormia ali era ainda pior. Logo uma mulher apareceu na sala, e a atravessou em silêncio. Seu salto alto batia alto a no piso frio, e pela forma que andava, parecia ser dona do lugar. Ao chegar até Lily, a encarou por um momento e depois olhou para a cortina fechada à sua esquerda. 

— É ele?

— Sim.

A mulher logo se enfiou para dentro da cortina, e ali ficou por mais tempo do que Lily pôde contar. Estarrecida atrás de sua mesa, a moça não precisou reparar muito na visitante e seu casaco de pele para presumir quem era ou quem procurava. Mais uma vez o doutor estava certo: se receberia visitas como essas até ele acordar e ir embora, seriam dias muito agitados.

Nas horas seguintes, só se ouvia as gotas de chuva batendo na janela e sussurros por trás da cortina daquele leito. Sinceramente, Lily só queria que a mulher fosse embora. Sua presença era intimidante. Era bonita, ainda que fosse mais velha, mas também parecia presunçosa e ríspida. Para a jovem, ela e sua família eram quase uma mitologia da cidade, personagens com histórias incríveis demais para serem reais — e ver que eram reais, afinal, bem ali na sua frente, era um pouco assustador. 

Durante a visita, viu um homem ou dois rondando do lado de fora do hospital, nos fundos, e uma boina perambulando na porta da ala. A sensação de vigilância não era boa. Será possível que alguém viesse atrás dele? Se metade das histórias contadas forem verdade, talvez.

Lily nem se deu mais ao trabalho de fingir estar distraída com outra coisa. Ficou ali, de boca seca, pensando no pior. Algum tempo depois, a mulher finalmente saiu de trás das cortinas e logo acendeu um cigarro. Deu alguns passos e apoiou a mão na mesa da enfermeira, a encarando.

— Aquele ali é o homem mais importante de Birmingham. — Lily assentiu com a cabeça. — Então é bom que fique quieta sobre o que sabe, e use esses olhos de bruxa pra ficar de olho nele.

As duas se encararam por um momento tenso. Lily sabia bem o que ela queria dizer com aquele comentário, mas não responderia nada. Era esperta demais para retrucar uma Shelby. A mulher continuou a olhá-la, até que sorriu, maliciosa, e começou seu caminho até a porta de saída.

— Até depois, bruxa. — sibilou, e desapareceu pela porta.

Foi como se um peso enorme nos ombros de Lily sumisse. De repente se sentia cansada, mas por sorte teria um resto de plantão tranquilo naquela madrugada… Mas só naquela. Afinal, não é todo dia que um dos seus pacientes é Thomas Shelby.


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que o fim do turno chegou, já estava claro lá fora. Podia sentir a cabeça pesada, um cansaço que nada tinha de físico, e estava louca pra ir pra casa. Tirou sua touca e avental, dobrou com carinho e, colocando-os na bolsa, tomou seu rumo. Saiu pela porta de trás, fazendo o máximo para evitar qualquer médico ou enfermeira que pudesse lhe perguntar alguma coisa. Sabia muito pouco, e o que sabia, não era nenhum segredo. O prontuário estava lá, e sobre a identidade do homem... Bom, sua fama já ia além das fronteiras da cidade. Não havia nada que ela pudesse adicionar a isso.

Quase 30 minutos de caminhada depois, Lily finalmente chegou em casa. Abriu a porta do prédio e subiu alguns lances de escada até seu apartamento, que estava com a porta destrancada. A jovem bufou, frustrada. Uma vez do lado de dentro, virou a chave quantas vezes eram possíveis. Talvez fosse inconsciente, mas estava especialmente atenta naquela manhã. 

O lugar que Lily chamava de casa era um pequeno apartamento numa pensão, com dois quartos pequenos, um banheiro, e uma cozinha que se juntava à sala. Não era chique, mas estava sempre limpo e bem arrumado, o que para ela já estava mais do que bom. Jogou sua bolsa em cima da mesa, tirou os sapatos e entrou no quarto. Tudo que queria agora era tirar a meia-calça, fechar os olhos e...

— Lily?  — Uma voz fraca soou do quarto ao lado.  — É você?

A jovem deu um suspiro, cansada. 

— Sou eu!  — Disse, se levantando da cama e indo em direção à voz.  — Mas poderia ser qualquer outra pessoa, já que você nunca tranca a porta. 

Entrando no quarto ao lado, de cortinas e janelas fechadas, estava Dawn, irmã mais velha de Lily. As duas moravam juntas desde que sua mãe morreu, naquele mesmo apartamento, alguns anos atrás. Ela era mais alta, mais doce e mais bonita que a irmã mais nova, mas tinha uma péssima saúde desde pequena. Seus cabelos eram bem loiros, enquanto os de Lily eram cor de mel, e seus olhos eram verdes. Ambos. Hoje, infelizmente aquele olhar era rodeado de olheiras fundas e escuras, e estava magra demais para parecer bem. Sentou-se na cama quando Lily resolveu entrar e se jogar ao seu lado. Sorriu e tossiu um pouco. 

— Deixo aberta caso você volte mais cedo e eu não te ouça bater. Os remédios me apagam.  — Falava com ternura, ainda sorrindo. 

— Isso nunca aconteceu, Dawn. Sabe que não tem muito como fugir do plantão. Mas prometo que, se acontecer, bato tanto na porta que mesmo se você não acordar, a senhora Finnigan vai. 

As duas riram, e a mais velha continuou a tossir. Lily se sentou na cama, sentindo a cabeça e os ombros pesando uma tonelada, mas não podia deixar de contar o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Quase nunca tinha boas histórias pra entreter Dawn, que pouco fazia além de ouvir o rádio, e nenhuma como aquela.

— Tenho uma boa pra te contar do plantão de ontem.  —  A outra se empertigou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.  — Mas nem sei se você vai acreditar.

— Se for mais uma história de almoxarifados, com certeza vou.  — E riu, dessa vez sem tossir.

— Acho que está mais pra uma história de terror, na verdade. Pelo menos pra mim.  — Lily suspirou, mas continuou.  — No primeiro plantão, chegou um paciente que ficou umas sete horas na sala de cirurgia. Era gente correndo pra tudo que é lado, e a maioria de fora, uns de terno e uns de boina. Você sabe. No final da tarde, finalmente o homem saiu da sala, e levaram a maca dele lá pra ala.

Dawn assentiu, de olhos bem abertos, como se a ajudasse a ouvir melhor a história.

— Doutor Davies chegou lá cheio de mistério e fechou a cortina do leito rapidinho. Encaixou o prontuário na cama e falou pra eu me preparar pra “dias bem agitados”  — A moça tentou imitar a voz grossa do médico, e arrancou risadas da irmã.  — Nesse ponto eu já estava quase pulando da mesa pra ir ver quem era. Com esse segredo todo, podia ser até Churchill, se não fosse tão magro. Então quando ele saiu, corri no leito e fui ler a ficha.

— Vou adivinhar: é alguma coisa indecente, né?  — Dawn sorria, achando graça.  — Não, espera. É alguém que a gente conhece?

— É, mais ou menos, eu acho… Tá mais pra alguém conhecido do que alguém que conhecemos. 

— Conhecido? Você diz alguém famoso?! 

Lily deu de ombros, concordando de leve com a cabeça. Tecnicamente sim, ele era famoso…

— Uau! Mas famoso famoso mesmo? Do tipo, Henry Edwards?

— O que diabos Henry Edwards faria em Birmingham?  — Ela riu do devaneio da irmã.  — Não, nada disso. Não é “famoso famoso”.

Dawn ficou visivelmente decepcionada, mas continuou:

— Quem então? 

— Acredite se quiser, mas… Thomas Shelby. Em carne, osso, e agora uma placa e alguns parafusos na cabeça.

Infelizmente a irmã não achou graça no comentário como ela esperava que achasse.

— Famoso?!  — Se revoltou, brava como se tivesse dito que o próprio diabo estava lá.  — Lily, ele é um bandido. Ele e toda aquela família dele. 

— Mas é conhecido.  — Deu de ombros mais uma vez, ignorando a exaltação.  — Virou até político, acho.

— Como se isso fosse boa coisa.  — Dawn encostou na cama, sentada.  — Uau. Thomas Shelby. E o que ele teve, afinal? 

— Levou um tiro na cabeça. Quem foi, não sei… Mas colocaram vários homens deles lá, vigiando o hospital. 

— Achei que ele não morasse mais aqui. Não sei quem me disse, a Sra. White, talvez?

Lily piscou, surpresa com o interesse de Dawn pelas fofocas da dona da padaria, mas deixou pra lá. Como ela ia saber? Afinal, morando ali ou não, era ele dormindo no leito 32.

— Lily…  — A irmã se reclinou ainda mais pra frente, e falava mais baixo, como se alguém pudesse ouvi-las.  — Não acha meio perigoso ficar perto dele? Quer dizer, é aquela coisa de gangue. É capaz que voltem atrás dele pra “terminar o serviço”.

— Terminar o serviço?  — Lily riu da irmã, que não gostou muito da reação  — Você tá ouvindo muita novela. 

Na verdade, essa foi uma das primeiras coisas que a enfermeira pensou durante a longa madrugada em que ficou ao lado do inconsciente Sr. Shelby, mas jamais admitiria em voz alta. Preferia deixar como só um medo irracional, uma paranoia, pois se realmente considerasse a possibilidade, não conseguiria mais ir trabalhar. E, pra alguém que paga as contas da casa sozinha, trabalhar é tão essencial quanto respirar. 

— Não tô brincando, besta.  — Dawn continuou, agora entre tosses.  — Se colocaram homens lá… Existe uma chance. 

Ela desatou a tossir, uma tosse seca e profunda. Lily correu até o banheiro e pegou um frasco pequeno e escuro do armário ali, para pingar algumas gotas no copo d’água da cabeceira de Dawn. Com esforço, a irmã conseguiu dar alguns goles sem engasgar, e retomou o fôlego. 

— Tudo bem?  — Lily perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado na beira da cama. 

Dawn acenou com a cabeça, dando um suspiro. 

— Não precisa se preocupar.  — Lily continuou.  — Ninguém sabe que ele está lá, é segredo. Acho que foi por isso que colocaram ele ali comigo. Se alguém soubesse, com certeza seria uma confusão, com jornalistas e tudo mais. 

— Mesmo assim, Lily.  — Dawn não estava nada convencida, e nem Lily, na verdade.  — Você precisa tomar cuidado, porque nessa brincadeira de gangue, quem mais sofre são os que não tem nada a ver. – Falou, rouca, e deu mais um gole de água. – Não tô falando pra você parar de trabalhar. Só, por favor, tome cuidado. Só um vaso muito ruim de quebrar sobreviveria a um tiro na cabeça. 

Lily riu, sem poder discordar. Nenhum deles era coisa boa, muito menos sua estadia no hospital… Mas que escolha ela tinha? Se tivesse sorte, o homem já teria ido embora no seu próximo plantão, na madrugada seguinte. Seria só um susto, uma onda forte no mar de tranquilidade que era sua vida. Quem sabe?

Com a cabeça pesada e olhos doloridos, Lily se despediu de Dawn, que também estava prestes a adormecer após seu remédio, e foi para o quarto dormir. Nem mesmo a ameaça de todas as gangues de Birmingham juntas a impediriam de descansar naquele momento, e foi o que fez  — mal tirou o vestido e a meia-calça, e já estava desmaiada em cima da cama. 

O sol já estava baixo quando a enfermeira acordou. Como de costume quando tinha dois plantões seguidos, acordou com o corpo pesado e dificuldade de abrir os olhos. Era como se uma carroça tivesse passado por cima dela  — e depois dado ré, e seguido em frente novamente. Estava na mesma posição em que se jogou em cima da cama, sem nem deitar sob os lençóis, mas não se importou. Levantou-se da cama, procurou seu robe e o vestiu, ainda em transe, sem ver direito o que fazia. Foi só quando saiu para a cozinha, a fim de comer alguma coisa e tomar um chá, que percebeu que ele estava do avesso. 

Do quarto de Dawn, ouvia o rádio ligado, num volume baixo. Será que não tinha comido nada desde cedo? No relógio da parede, já eram quatro da tarde, e não tinha louça na pia. Lily abriu a porta sem anúncios.

— Não comeu nada ainda?  — Disse, sem rodeios.

— Bom dia pra você também.  — A irmã sorriu, doce.  — Comi uma maçã. Não estou com fome. 

— Você nunca está com fome. Vou fazer chá e algo pra comer. Trago aqui quando terminar. 

— Mas não estou com fome. Só o chá está bom. 

— Que pena. Vai ter que comer mesmo assim.  — Lily deu de ombros, fazendo uma falsa cara de pena, e Dawn suspirou. Quase todos os dias eram assim, então ela sabia que não adiantaria discutir. Quando queria, a mais nova das irmãs Price era bastante resoluta. 

Enquanto esperava a água da chaleira ferver, a enfermeira acendeu um cigarro e sentou na janela do seu quarto, olhando o mundo lá fora. A rua em que morava não era agitada, mas sempre tinha alguns carros e pessoas de passagem. No céu, via nuvens claras e linhas de fumaça das fábricas subindo, escuras e sujas, como o habitual. Na verdade, a tarde estava tão comum e rotineira, que todo o transtorno da noite passada parecia só um sonho. Via um casal sorrindo do outro lado da calçada, um cachorro cheirando uma lata de lixo perto da esquina, e um homem de boina andando rápido até o fim da rua.

Talvez fosse a conversa que teve com Dawn, ou um pouco de paranóia, mas não lembrava a última vez que viu um deles naquela rua. Poderia ser pura desatenção, pois estavam por toda parte, mas Lily estava sensível o suficiente para se incomodar  — até perdeu o gosto pelo cigarro que fumava. Podia só coisa da sua cabeça, mas estranhava do mesmo jeito. Quando voltou pra sala, a água nem tinha começado a borbulhar.

As Price não teriam mais muito tempo juntas no resto daquela tarde, pois Lily tinha o plantão da noite e precisava sair de casa antes de escurecer. Tomaram chá e comeram sanduíches juntas, ouvindo novas músicas no rádio e evitando falar sobre o hospital, o que foi bem agradável. Eram melhores amigas desde que se lembravam por gente, e qualquer um que as visse notaria isso. A presença de Dawn fazia bem a Lily, e era o que lhe dava forças para, assim como naquela tarde, levantar e enfrentar as longas horas de plantão no hospital. 

Logo a enfermeira Price saiu de casa, pedindo mais uma vez para que a irmã trancasse a porta a seguir, e tomou seu rumo. Parecia só mais um fim de tarde normal, num dia comum, dentro da rotina de sempre… Mas ainda teria uma longa noite pela frente.


	3. Chapter 3

Foi impossível não pensar no que lhe esperava no hospital naquela noite. Quando chegou, foi direto até a sala das enfermeiras para se arrumar, mas não tinha pressa alguma de entrar na sua ala. Ainda via homens estranhos rondando pelos corredores, e sabia que as chances do Sr. Shelby ter ido embora era pouca. Em coma ou não, uma cirurgia na cabeça demandava tempo pra se recuperar. Talvez, sendo rico, pudesse se recuperar em casa. Será que ninguém da família pensou nisso? Que sorte seria.

Indo lentamente até seu posto, Lily fez o possível para se esquivar das outras enfermeiras, que costumavam andar em pares ou trios, e evitar interrogatórios. Se tem uma coisa de que funcionários de hospital gostam, é de fofocas — e aquela era uma das grandes. Todos já deveriam saber quem estava lá, o motivo e a ala, e por isso sabia que seria alvo de todas as perguntas do mundo por parte das suas colegas.

Não sabia de nada, então não teria muito o que falar, mas a disposição para lidar com isso era zero. Só queria que as horas passassem o mais rápido possível, o que sabia que não ia acontecer, para poder ir pra casa. Cada momento ali a deixava mais ansiosa.

Entrando na ala 6, silêncio como sempre. No último leito, ao lado da sua mesa, a cortina bege continuava esticada. Sem surpresas ali — e sem sorte para Lily também. Ela se sentou, respirou fundo e começou sua ronda. Anotava a pressão, os batimentos e a temperatura de todos os pacientes ao longo do turno. Higienizava, medicava, tudo de acordo com o prescrito… Inclusive o ilustre Sr. Shelby.

Com o coração disparado, Lily finalmente chegou na última maca. Entrou por trás da cortina e deu de cara com o mesmo homem magro e pálido da noite anterior. Tinha olhos fundos, maçãs do rosto bem agudas e a mesma expressão que o resto deles: como se não estivesse mais lá. 

Olhando assim, não parecia tão intimidador. Era tão frágil e indefeso quanto qualquer outro paciente dali. Controlando a respiração, a enfermeira tomou coragem e seguiu sua rotina. Um homem normal, pensava. Notou os dedos amarelados de cigarro, a tatuagem no peito e algumas cicatrizes aqui e ali. Prova viva de que era tão mortal quanto todos nós. Talvez o mito fosse muito maior que ele mesmo, quem sabe? 

Quando terminou, se sentou de novo e acendeu um cigarro. Estava tudo bem, tudo normal, e assim continuaria. Nada estava acontecendo. Se o mundo não sabia que ele estava ali, não tinha com o que se preocupar. 

Pela janela, viu alguns homens rondando do lado de fora. Não usavam boinas, mas os reconhecia da noite passada. Pareciam conversar entre si, fumando, sem agitações. Logo sumiram do campo de visão de Lily e não voltaram mais. Era um terreno grande, o do hospital. Tinham muito o que cobrir. Enquanto isso, o homem que vigiava o andar andava pelos corredores próximos e cantarolava uma música qualquer, que ecoava pelas salas. 

No silêncio, era impossível não prestar atenção na cantoria. Lily tinha a impressão de conhecer aquela música, mesmo mal cantada daquele jeito. Começou a murmurar a melodia, tentando lembrar de onde a conhecia, mas sem sucesso. Parou para ouvir o homem um pouco mais, e voltou a murmurar. Será algum hino da igreja? Talvez uma balada. Era antiga, enterrada em algum lugar da sua memória. Fechou os olhos e continuou o som, batendo a ponta do pé levemente no chão. Estava na ponta da língua, mas não conseguia dizer…

— Gostou da voz, enfermeira? — De repente o homem estava ali, na porta da ala, dando um sorriso malicioso de dentes tortos para Lily. Ela tomou um susto, é claro, o que só pareceu diverti-lo mais. — É uma libra por música. 

— Estava tentando descobrir qual era, na verdade. — Respondeu, ignorando a provocação. — A música. Tenho a impressão de que a conheço de algum lugar.

— É uma balada velha. Vida e Morte de…

Um lampejo clareou a memória.

— Thomas Stukely. Eu lembro agora... Bem apropriado. 

O homem sorriu, mas Lily não conseguiu retribuir o gesto, tensa demais pra ser simpática. Não gostava de se sentir observada, ainda mais numa ala deserta como aquela, por um cara como aquele. Apenas engoliu em seco e continuou quieta.

— Escolhe uma então. Pra cantar. — O homem se apoiou no batente da porta, entretido. — Você tem cara de que canta que nem um passarinho.

— Acho melhor não. — Disse, hesitante e com o rosto quente. — Não sou cantora, e pode incomodar os pacientes. 

— Nem se a guerra recomeçasse aqui e agora, nessa sala, esses caras iriam se incomodar. — Seu tom mudou, menos amigável. — Canta, passarinho.

Lily encarou o brutamontes por um momento, pensando em como sair da situação. O homem parecia cansado, de rosto inchado e sujo. Era alto, mas não especialmente forte… Só tinha aquele mesmo ar ameaçador que os outros que passeavam pelos terrenos do St. Thomas tinham. Talvez fosse coisa da sua cabeça, mas estava intimidada e um pouco constrangida.

— É uma libra por música. — Disse, tentando parecer mais segura do que realmente estava, e talvez afastar o homem.

— Ficamos quites então. 

Suspirou, derrotada. Ainda que não fosse uma grande cantora, aprendeu tudo que podia no coral da igreja, e não fazia feio; só não o fazia há anos.

Escolheu cantar o canto das doces prímulas, e o fez o mais suavemente possível. Aquele ainda era um hospital, ela ainda era uma enfermeira, e levava muito a sério seu trabalho. Viu o homem se encostar na parede, a observando, e sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Odiava aquela sensação. Resolveu terminar a canção de olhos fechados, e foi uma boa ideia. Cantar pareceu acalmar seu coração agitado, mesmo que só por um segundo.

Quando abriu os olhos, ele estava parado na mesma posição. 

— Boa música, passarinho. Vale mais que uma libra. 

— Obrigada. — Lily alisou seu avental, nervosa.

O homem se esticou e pigarreou, desencostando da porta.

— Tenho minha ronda pra continuar agora. Boa noite pra senhora. Da próxima vou pensar em uma boa pra você cantar.

Lily desejou-lhe uma boa noite e o viu se afastar com alívio do peito. Era horrível pensar que estava rodeada de gangsters, bandidos ou o que quer que fossem. Por sorte, aquele era um bandido “legal”… Se é que isso existe. De qualquer forma, o que importava é que tinha ido embora, e que uma próxima não aconteceria. Só queria voltar a ler seu livro velho, totalmente entediada, como fazia dias atrás. Não era pedir muito.

Apesar disso, Lily continuou a cantarolar pelo resto do plantão. Cantar faz bem pra alma, seja você bom nisso ou não. A manhã chegou devagar, mas não tanto quanto ela esperava, e a enfermeira voltou pra casa pensando em prímulas e belas noivas.


	4. Chapter 4

Doze dias passaram desde que Thomas Shelby chegou ao hospital. Ele não recebeu mais nenhuma visita, mas o terreno continuava vigiado por seus homens. Para a sorte de Lily, o cantor não voltou a aparecer, e aos poucos as coisas se normalizaram. Ainda se sentia ansiosa ao atravessar a cortina bege e encontrar aquele homem ali, branco e imóvel como uma estátua de mármore, mas estava se acostumando. Além disso, descobriu uma maneira perfeita de se acalmar e fazer as horas passarem mais rápido nas madrugadas e manhãs frias: cantar.

Quando eram pequenas, Lily e Dawn iam à igreja com sua mãe toda semana, sem falta. Era um ambiente amigável e reconfortante, como deveria ser, exceto para Lily. Mesmo batizada como todas as outras crianças, sua “condição” assustava boa parte dos adultos, que acreditavam ser coisa do diabo. Proibiam seus filhos de brincarem com ela, faziam fofocas entre si, e todos evitavam a caçula das Price. Acabava sentada no banco do pátio, assistindo Dawn e os amigos jogando um jogo qualquer depois da missa, até que a irmã se compadecia e vinha brincar com ela.

Alguns dias, para não atrapalhar Dawn na sua diversão, Lily ficava dentro da igreja, pulando entre os bancos e inventando algum jogo para si. Até que se divertia sozinha, mas era só para esperar a hora de ir embora. Foi quando a Irmã Sarah, uma freira tão boazinha quanto velha, a encontrou e a convidou para cantar no coral, para “gastar aquela energia em algo bom para o espírito”. É claro que, como qualquer outra garota de 6 anos, preferia muito mais jogar bola com os amigos, mas aceitou e não se arrependeu.

Quando Lily fez 11 anos, Dawn já se tornara grande demais para brincar, e não havia nada que segurasse a rejeição da turma pela pequena. Depois de um dia especialmente ruim entre as crianças, fugiu da missa e nunca mais voltou lá - assim como sua mãe e sua irmã. No fim das contas, cantar acabou se tornando uma memória boa de um tempo ruim e, em momentos tensos como aquele, resgatou o hábito. 

A visita do vigia-cantor acabou não sendo tão ruim assim, afinal.

Naquele silêncio, tinha que cantar baixinho pra não chamar atenção, mas o fez quase todos os dias em que deu plantão. Alguns hinos, algumas músicas do rádio, até canções de ninar tiveram a vez. Foi um bom descanso para o velho livro, coitado, que já deveria ter sido aposentado há tempos — e para os nervos de Lily também. Não queria admitir nem para si mesma, mas só de pensar em chegar no hospital, já ficava ansiosa. 

Naquela quarta-feira à tarde, a enfermeira chegou um pouco mais cedo que de costume para o plantão da noite. Era a ansiedade que a acelerava ao longo do dia, fazendo tudo rápido demais sem perceber, e não teve escolha além de ir esperar na sala das enfermeiras. Evitou por tempo demais o encontro com as outras. Não dava mais pra escapar. 

Tentou entrar de fininho, e até que conseguiu, já que as duas colegas que estavam ali também não olharam na direção da porta. Uma delas era Mary, loira e alta como só ela, e a outra era Edith, uma morena de quadris largos e olhos escuros. Cochichavam perto dos armários, claramente fofocando, e Lily se sentou na primeira cadeira que viu.

— Que pena. Nem consegui ir lá ver. Acabei trocando uns turnos com a Cora, e fiquei pra trás.

— Não perdeu nada. — Mary desdenhou, sem perceber que era observada. — Parecia um boneco, como todos os outros. Odeio aquele lugar. 

— Mesmo assim… Acho que fui a única que não espiei. Uma pena mesmo. 

Edith continuou a suspirar, reclamando, até que a amiga se cansou e, dando de ombros, se virou para o resto da sala. Vendo Lily ali, mas ainda acreditando que estavam falando baixo o suficiente para não serem ouvidas, se animou e deu aqueles seus passos longos até ela. 

— Lily! Sua diabinha… — Sentou-se ao lado da jovem, os olhos acesos como chamas. — As meninas estão atrás de você há dias pra saber o que aconteceu naquela noite. 

— Imagino… — Ela respondeu, distraída, mas tentando ser simpática. — Acabei desencontrando todo mundo, acho. Mas te garanto que não tenho nada demais pra contar.

Enquanto ouvia, Mary acenou para Edith, que veio até elas com timidez, mas tinha o mesmo olhar que a amiga. Sentou-se ali também, e Lily já começava a encarar o relógio na parede, rezando para que os minutos passassem rápido agora, pois sabia que viria um interrogatório pela frente.

— Oi, Lily. — Disse a morena, mais dócil que a outra. — Muita agitação lá no calabouço?

Era como as outras enfermeiras chamavam a ala 6, por motivos óbvios. 

— Não mais do que o normal. — Lily sorriu, tentando disfarçar o desconforto. — Só recebemos uma visita lá naquele dia, e depois, o mesmo de sempre. 

— Uma visita? Era... — Mary abaixou o tom, acreditando mais uma vez que estava falando baixo, mas sem realmente estar. — Era um deles?

O arrependimento bateu imediatamente. Achou que se dissesse algo, qualquer coisa, seria o suficiente. Estava muito enganada.

— Deles? Tem um monte deles aqui no prédio. — Tentou despistar as perguntas, sem sucesso.

— Não, bobinha…  _ Eles _ . Da família. 

— Meu Deus, Lily… — Edith se inclinou para frente, sussurrando. — Foi aquele que é doido? Você sabe, que matou o filho daquela senhora… 

— Todos eles já mataram alguém, Edith. Eles são gangsters. — Mary a cortou, rolando os olhos com impaciência. — Qual deles, Lily? Você deve saber qual é qual.

Quase todos na cidade sabiam qual era qual. Engolindo em seco e mantendo o olhar no relógio, respondeu:

— Era a senhora Gray. Acho que é tia dele, a cigana… Sabem?

Ambas pareceram um pouco decepcionadas, como se esperassem que a visita fosse de um dos irmãos, algum bandido parceiro, ou coisa do tipo. Mal imaginavam que a mulher era tão intimidante quanto os outros.

— Sei. Ela leu cartas pra minha mãe algumas vezes. — Mary encostou na cadeira, finalmente mais calma, mas estridente como sempre. — Acho que ela estava sempre bêbada, mas vai saber. Foi só isso então? Mais ninguém?

Lily deu de ombros, negando com a cabeça. Foi o suficiente para as duas amigas se entreolharem e darem de ombros também.

— Pois é, uma pena. Finalmente achei que ia ter um pouco de agito por aqui. Durou pouco. 

Edith e Lily olharam para a loira com reprovação, a que respondeu com um aceno.

— O quê? Não estou falando de troca de tiros ou coisa assim. Só, não sei… Mais visitantes, talvez.

Parecia inacreditável, mas o que Mary realmente parecia querer era flertar. Um romance proibido, enfermeira e bandido — ou melhor, enfermeira e bandido milionário, já que estava atrás de algum dos Shelby. Só uma mulher doida ou sem medo da morte desejaria algo assim. Lily ficou sem reação por um momento, sem entender como a fonte de toda a sua angústia recente poderia ser uma semente de fantasia para as outras. 

— Bom, sua chance de virar uma Shelby infelizmente passou, Mary. — Edith, provocando a colega sem um pingo de timidez, sorriu. 

A loira mostrou a língua para a amiga, que só riu mais, e acendeu um cigarro.

— Tanto faz. Era um horror ter que ir naquele lugar mesmo, só pra ver o homem. — Se virou para Lily, séria. — Sem ofensas. Sei que você gosta de lá, Lily, mas o clima é muito estranho. Mesmo com as suas canções de ninar.

O coração de Lily pulou dentro do peito, e o rosto esquentou imediatamente. Devia estar com as bochechas cor de tijolo agora. Jamais pensou que alguém poderia ter a ouvido. Era o silêncio que fica à noite, dando eco... Ou só uma das colegas fofoqueiras que passou por ali e contou pra todo mundo. Sinceramente, não queria saber. Não fazia diferença. Só queria terminar aquela conversa o mais rápido possível e evitar as outras enfermeiras pro resto da vida.

Por sorte, faltavam cinco minutos para o começo do seu plantão. Se despediu das outras, colocou a touca e o avental, e seguiu seu caminho. Naquele momento, preferia enfrentar qualquer Shelby do que continuar aquele papo. No entanto, chegando na ala, se deu de cara com um fato que as duas já haviam deixado claro, mas não havia processado: A cortina bege não estava mais fechada, e o leito 32 estava vazio.

Lily teve um misto de sensações ao atravessar a sala até sua mesa, definitivamente diferente do que esperava sentir quando acabasse aquele circo. Estava aliviada, sim, mas também um pouco decepcionada. Não entendia o porquê, mas estava. Ao sentar na sua mesa e abrir a gaveta, dando de cara com o velho livro, sentiu um vazio no estômago. Era o tédio de novo, que queria tanto de volta - ou pelo menos achava que queria. Voltou como se nunca tivesse ido embora. 

De repente, Mary não estava tão longe da compreensão de Price. Um agito não era tão ruim assim, no fim das contas... Ou será que angústia vicia?

Aquele plantão foi o mais longo do ano, mesmo com música e vários cigarros. Uma despedida chata para o que era, para Lily, quase uma aventura profissional. Pelo menos agora teria uma história boa para contar sobre o hospital — não que fosse contar pra alguém. Afinal, quem acreditaria que cuidou pessoalmente de Thomas Shelby? Pois é. Agora, só lhe restava uma dúvida: de como estaria o homem que sobreviveu a uma bala na cabeça.


	5. O Sino

Acordei sentindo cada parte do meu corpo dolorida, e os olhos quase se negando a abrir. Sem surpresas aí, na verdade — mesmo tendo uma rotina bem estabelecida, trabalhar 12 horas por dia ainda é um sufoco. 

Era por volta das 5 da manhã quando finalmente levantei pra ir ao banheiro e fazer um chá. No quarto de Dawn, conseguia ouvi-la respirando, cada vez pior e mais difícil. Nem me lembro a última vez que ela teve alguma melhora. Acho que vou chamar o médico mais uma vez.

Acendi um cigarro e encarei o mundo lá fora, começando a clarear lentamente em um ponto bem distante no horizonte. Dali, Birmingham parecia até uma cidade pacata, silenciosa e pacífica. Quem me dera. A única coisa que não mudava era a fumaça preta que saia das fábricas, dia e noite, manchando o céu. Nem a natureza se safa da sujeira daqui.

Coloquei água pra ferver e joguei a bituca do cigarro fora com um suspiro. Nunca é fácil ver Dawn assim, mas preciso ser forte… Até porque não tenho outra opção. Somos tudo que temos, uma a outra, e eu jamais deixaria de cuidar dela. É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de todos esses anos que ela cuidou de mim.

Abri a porta do quarto dela lentamente, só pra espiar como estava. Para minha surpresa, o rádio estava ligado, tocando bem baixinho, mas Dawn dormia profundamente. Desliguei o aparelho e pinguei algumas gotas de remédio no copo d’água na sua cabeceira. 

— Ei… — A balancei de leve até que resmungasse alguma resposta. Não estava totalmente acordada, mas era o suficiente. — Dá um gole aqui. 

Ela só levantou a cabeça, tomou a água e devolveu o copo. Já estava acostumada. Suspirou fundo e tossiu um pouco, mas não acordou. Parecia tão pequena e frágil ali, encolhida sob as cobertas... Doía vê-la definhar assim. Se eu pudesse, trocaria de lugar e tomaria a doença pra mim. Dawn é a melhor pessoa que já conheci, e não merecia viver desse jeito.

Sai do quarto em silêncio e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Me sentia mal. É injusto que ela perca seus anos assim, doente numa cama, e mesmo orando todas as noites pela sua saúde, nunca fui atendida. Se nem o homem nem Deus podem curá-la, quem pode? Nesses momentos, não consigo acreditar que tudo acontece por um motivo. 

A verdade é que eu estava cansada. Não só de corpo, mas de alma. Por mais que eu me esforce pra manter o ritmo e estar lá, não consigo ser forte o suficiente pra seguir de cabeça erguida o tempo todo. Dawn é tudo pra mim, e tudo que faço é por ela, mas é difícil. Vivo em sofrimento, e não lembro mais como é uma vida normal. 

Não reclamo pois é um privilégio tê-la comigo, mas desde que minha mãe adoeceu, dois anos atrás, estou enterrada em morte e doença até o pescoço. Até no hospital é assim. Achei que as coisas se acalmariam depois que ela morreu, mas Dawn adoeceu logo em seguida, e menos de um ano depois já estava acamada. Não tive nenhum respiro.

Sei que é egoísta pensar em mim nesse momento, mas nem sempre consigo evitar. Sentia o cansaço dentro da minha mente, dos meus ossos, debaixo dos meus olhos. Gostaria muito de me devotar a Dawn até nosso último momento juntas, mas existe algo sombrio dentro de mim que não me deixa chegar lá. Ao invés disso, às vezes me vejo triste por coisas fúteis, como minha vida social inexistente, ou pela falta de dinheiro. De que isso importa? Nada disso é mais importante do que a vida de Dawn. 

Me sinto culpada por ser assim. Talvez eu não seja uma pessoa tão boa quanto eu achei que era. 

Finalmente o bule começou a chiar e fiz meu chá. O céu já estava claro, mas frio como só naquela hora da manhã, coberto de nuvens brancas e alguns fios de fumaça preta das fábricas subindo. Tinha muitas horas até o começo do meu turno, na parte da tarde, mas não podia ficar ali, fazendo nada. Precisava comprar comida, pão, leite… E tentar fazer Dawn comer assim que acordasse. 

Coloquei uma meia-calça e um casacão e desci as escadas, a caminho da padaria. Era logo na esquina, e não deu tempo nem de terminar um cigarro até chegar lá. Porém, para o meu azar, as portas ainda estavam fechadas. Podia ver Colin, o filho mais novo da dona da padaria, limpando o balcão e ajeitando as prateleiras. Quando me viu, acenou e apontou para o relógio. Ainda eram 6 da manhã, e eles só abriam às 7. Devia ter pensado nisso antes de sair de casa. 

A padaria da dona White era a mesma desde que me lembro por gente. Um cheiro muito gostoso de massa assada invadia todo o salão, com algumas poucas mesinhas espalhadas e um rádio velho em uma das prateleiras. Era um dos poucos lugares que me atendia sem constrangimentos, então gostava muito de lá. Acenei de volta para o menino e segui em frente, sem querer voltar ao apartamento. Não tenho sido uma boa companhia pra mim mesma ultimamente. Era melhor me distrair.

Subindo a rua, pessoas começavam a aparecer nas esquinas, mesmo que poucas. Algumas saiam para trabalhar, e outras voltavam para casa; que divertida deve ser a vida de quem pode passar a madrugada fora sem se preocupar com o dia seguinte. Fiz algumas curvas por ali, sem prestar muita atenção no caminho que fazia, e acendi mais um cigarro. 

Um homem de boina passou por mim, mal encarado, e lembrei da última visita animada que tivemos no hospital. Já fazia um mês que Thomas Shelby foi embora do hospital, e nada aconteceu desde então. Era um tédio, sim, mas um alívio também — depois que se começa a reparar, percebe que eles estão por todo lado. É melhor manter distância mesmo.

Comecei a fazer meu caminho de volta, sem muita noção do horário, mas notando mais pessoas na rua e alguns carros passando também. Não posso negar que me perdi em pensamentos sobre o Sr. Shelby e como estaria sua recuperação, mas quando voltei à padaria e vi as portas abertas, só consegui pensar no cheiro gostoso de pão fresco que saia dali. Esqueci de todo o resto rapidinho.

Em seguida voltei pra casa, fiz sanduíches pra mim e para Dawn, e deixei-os na cama ao seu lado para que comesse quando levantasse. Espero vê-la acordada antes de sair pro plantão, pelo menos.

*

Depois de dois longos dias de plantões estendidos, cheguei em casa junto do nascer do sol com uma felicidade: tinha conseguido uma brecha entre turnos, e ficaria em casa o dia todo amanhã. 

Abri a porta do quarto de Dawn pra dar uma olhada nela, e a encontrei dormindo, dessa vez com o rádio desligado, mas a respiração tão ruim quanto antes. Ela havia me pedido para esperar até meu próximo pagamento pra chamar o médico, mas não vou enrolar. Fiz umas contas rápidas pra saber se teria dinheiro para a consulta, mas me perdi em vírgulas e desisti: o chamaria de qualquer jeito. 

Dr. Hughes é o médico da família, por assim dizer. Cuidou da minha mãe quando começou a ficar doente, e antes de morrer; desde então cuida de Dawn também. Ele já é velho, mas está sempre arrumado e bem disposto, e gentil também. Tinha aquele dom de dar notícias tristes de uma maneira leve, daquelas que demoram pra cair a ficha, de tão tranquilo que parecia.

Quando ele me contou que a condição de Dawn não melhoraria mais, não processei na hora. Passaram alguns dias até eu entender o que isso significava: em breve, eu seria tudo que sobrou da família Price. Temos uma tia na França que manda cartas às vezes, mas só. Serei eu e eu. Me apavoro só de imaginar. Não sei o que será de mim sem Dawn.

Faço um grande esforço pra não pensar nisso no dia a dia, ou então não tenho forças pra fazer tudo que tenho que fazer. Mas em dias como aqueles, é impossível ignorar: Dawn estava morrendo. Aos poucos, mas estava.

Mesmo depois de 13 horas no hospital, me vi sem sono. Fiz uma xícara de chá que desceu como uma pedra, e fiquei na sala vendo o sol subir. Não era mais uma vista que me emocionava. Fumei um, dois, três cigarros, até que não consegui mais aguentar. A angústia de ficar ali, sozinha no silêncio, torcendo pra ela acordar, estava me comendo viva. Tinha que sair.

Coloquei a primeira roupa limpa que vi no meu armário e sai, só meus cigarros e fósforos em mãos, sem rumo. O barulho das ruas ainda estava crescendo com as pessoas que acordavam e começavam a tomar seus rumos, mas já ajudava um pouco. 

Depois do passeio que fiz no outro dia, descobri que o ar gelado da manhã me faz bem, e estar rodeada de outras coisas além de tristeza também. O problema é que mesmo com os pensamentos distraídos, a dor no peito continuava ali. Era como uma mão apertando e soltando meu coração sem dó. Será que angústia mata? Parece que sim. 

Segui meu caminho da mesma maneira daquele dia: sem objetivo. Passei pela padaria, por algumas butiques de roupas que ainda estavam fechadas, pelo mercado… Só fui andando, fumando e fazendo curvas aqui e ali. Num certo momento, percebi ao meu lado a igreja que frequentávamos quando pequenas, mas a ignorei e continuei andando. Não precisava de lembranças de outros tempos ruins que vivi, e também não estava no melhor momento da minha fé. 

Dei mais algumas voltas e passei pelo consultório do Dr. Hughes, mas não estava aberto ainda. Quem sabe se eu enrolar mais um pouco aqui, não o encontro? Segui passeando pelos quarteirões, dessa vez prestando atenção no caminho pra poder voltar depois. De repente, virando outra esquina, dei de cara com a igreja novamente. Estava aberta, mas ninguém entrava, e o sino ainda não tinha tocado. Será que estava vazia?

Parei nos degraus a frente e encarei aquela fachada por alguns momentos. Não me lembro da última vez em que pisei ali depois que sai do coral. Era uma igreja simples, mas sempre bem cuidada e administrada. O ruim eram as pessoas. Talvez eu não conheça mais ninguém que vai às missas hoje em dia, e nem sei se aquele padre ainda está vivo, mas é uma sensação que nunca vai passar. As memórias boas que eu vivi ali eram pequenas demais perto das más. Nada poderia compensar o que passei. 

Se Deus tem seus favoritos, eu com certeza não sou uma delas. 

Logo o sino da igreja começou a tocar, e pessoas iam entrando aos poucos para assistir a missa. Me perdi naquele som, olhando o movimento mas sem realmente ver; a nostalgia veio batendo como uma surra, e mergulhei em pensamentos por mais tempo do que gostaria. 

Nem sei quanto mais eu ficaria ali parada, imersa em lembranças, se não fosse um garoto alto que parou ao meu lado e disse, sem rodeios:

— Com licença. Srta. Price? 

Virei para ele, surpresa. Parecia jovem, vestia um terno caro e sorria com presunção. Estava sozinho, e se não tivesse dito meu nome, com certeza acharia que era um engano. Nunca o vi antes na minha vida. 

— Sim? — Cruzei os braços e o encarei, desconfiada. 

— Você é enfermeira no Saint Thomas. — Aquilo não soava como uma pergunta, mas ele continuou a me encarar até eu balançar a cabeça. 

— Desculpa, mas… Nos conhecemos? — Talvez ele fosse paciente, ou parente de um dos pacientes de lá. Acho que me lembraria dele, mas vai saber.

— Não. — Ele se aproximou, ainda com aquele sorriso estranho. — Mas vim conhecer. Você cuidou do meu irmão um tempo atrás.

— Ah. — Me senti relaxar um pouco. É só um parente mesmo. — Nesse caso, bom… Sinto muito. 

— Sente? — Ele riu, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Pelo que? 

O encarei por um segundo, confusa. Fazia anos que alguém não saía com as próprias pernas da ala 6, então presumi.

A não ser que…

— Como você disse que se chama mesmo? 

O garoto continuou a rir, cheio de si, e se aproximou. 

— Não disse. Sou Finn... Finn Shelby. — Ele deu uma pausa dramática, esperando minha reação ao nome. — E preciso que você venha comigo agora. 


	6. Pacto com o Diabo

Nunca tinha me sentido daquele jeito antes. Era como se meu corpo gelasse de dentro pra fora, e a cabeça entrasse em pane. Olhei em volta e, muito conveniente, estávamos praticamente a sós naquele quarteirão, com exceção de um carro preto estacionado do outro lado da rua e seu motorista.

Será que tento sair correndo? Grito por socorro?

Encarei Finn sem saber o que dizer, mas com a certeza de que não deveria ir com ele pra lugar nenhum. Só pensava em Dawn sozinha, e no que minha ausência poderia causar.

— E se eu disser que não? 

— Se eu não te levar, alguém vai. — Ele parecia falar sério, e menos arrogante agora. — Mas não tem porque dizer não. Ele só quer conversar com você.

Se eu não estivesse em pânico, acharia graça de como “ele” é sutil em começar uma conversa. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos, enquanto Finn me encarava e eu tentava pensar num jeito de sair de fininho dali.

Infelizmente não via nenhuma saída, mas admito que não estava raciocinando muito bem. A cada segundo que passava, mais insegura eu ficava. E se eu for e não voltar mais? Mas e se eu recusar, e for pior? Se descobrirem Dawn e algo acontecer com ela? Não sei o que fazer.

E, afinal… O que a porra do Thomas Shelby quer comigo?

— Tenho que estar de volta o mais rápido possível. — Respirei fundo e levantei o queixo, fingindo ser valente. — Se puder me garantir isso, vou com você.

Finn sorriu, o que lhe fez parecer ainda mais jovem, e apontou pro carro ao nosso lado. Ficou parado ali até que eu me mexesse, de pernas bambas, naquela direção.

Não acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo. Não fui a única enfermeira que o viu na ala 6, nem a única que cuidou dele durante aquelas semanas. A maior parte do tempo era eu, sim, mas como ele saberia disso? Como qualquer um saberia?

Entrei no carro com as mãos geladas e o coração acelerado. Peguei um cigarro entre os dedos e o vi tremer, mas acendi do mesmo jeito. Agora não tinha mais volta. Abri a janela e vi a igreja se afastar — se havia algum momento da minha vida em que eu precisava de ajuda divina, era agora. A não ser que isso tudo faça parte de um grande plano ou coisa parecida… Nesse caso, só quero pular fora mesmo.

No banco do motorista estava um homem moreno, de boina e sorriso torto. Falava com Finn como se fossem amigos, e fiquei curiosa sobre qual seria a relação deles. Não que eu fosse perguntar. 

Pensando bem, fui mais burra do que imaginei: E se ele não for um Shelby? Ele poderia ser um maluco qualquer que pega mulheres na rua e faz sabe-se lá o que com elas longe da cidade. Deveria ter pedido uma prova de que era quem dizia ser — mas como ele saberia sobre o hospital e nosso  _ convidado especial  _ então? Além disso, nada garantia de que ele tentaria me provar qualquer coisa também.

Estava confusa. Eram muitas variáveis, muitas possibilidades, mas nenhuma era boa. Não tinha coragem de perguntar nada, até porque nem sei se me responderia, mas tinha cada vez mais dúvidas. Será que vão me abandonar em uma vala qualquer? O que eles ganhariam com isso? Só tenho uma cigarreira e uma caixa de fósforos aqui comigo. O lucro deles seria zero.

Aos poucos o cinza começou a ficar para trás, e o verde dos campos apareceu. Não estávamos no carro há muito tempo, mas me pareciam horas. Queria abrir a porta do carro e me jogar pra fora, mesmo em movimento. Se soubesse onde estávamos, talvez o tivesse feito, mesmo que ficar perdida no meio do caminho fosse tão perigoso quanto.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Dizer alguma coisa, não sei. Estava com a ansiedade subindo pela garganta. Talvez descarregar algumas perguntas não faça mal. Afinal, se ele não quiser responder, não fará diferença.

— Eu não sei nada que as outras enfermeiras não saibam sobre seu irmão. — Quebrei o silêncio. — Nem tenho nada a oferecer a vocês. 

Não que vocês pareçam precisar de algo, mas…

— Não precisa se preocupar, Srta. Price. 

Ele e o motorista sorriram entre si, como se achassem graça do que falei. Fiquei um pouco constrangida e me calei, olhando os casarões passarem. Não sabia o quanto tínhamos andado, mas pela tranquilidade em que os dois na frente conversavam, parecia ser um caminho que conheciam bem. Estavam bem humorados, e tive um pensamento otimista por um segundo: talvez Finn estivesse dizendo a verdade, e é tudo só um encontro esquisito. 

Não que isso melhore muito as coisas.

— E como sabia que era eu? — Perguntei, acendendo mais um cigarro. Tinha certeza nunca o tinha visto antes, Shelby ou não.

— Uma enfermeira com um olho de cada cor não é muito difícil de se achar. — Ele riu, divertido. — Pelo menos é a primeira vez pra mim. 

Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, deixando o vento varrer meu rosto. É claro que era isso. Quando foi que ser assim me trouxe qualquer coisa boa? Pois é. Nunca. 

Talvez realmente seja uma maldição, um mau agouro ou coisa do tipo, mas nunca vou saber. Desde pequena penso nisso, e nunca descobri. Às vezes acho que é só um defeito do meu corpo, que dei azar de encontrar pessoas tão ruins durante a infância, mas só às vezes. Na maioria do tempo, odeio ser assim. 

De repente o motorista fez uma curva à direita e entramos em uma via de cascalhos, provavelmente a entrada de alguma das casas. Passamos por um portão aberto e, enquanto eu apagava meu milésimo cigarro do dia, o carro parou. Descemos no que parecia ser nosso destino: uma casa enorme, vermelho-tijolo, com inúmeras janelas e até uma fonte da frente da porta de entrada.

Na verdade, não podia dizer que aquilo era uma casa. Era uma mansão, alta e cheia de ornamentos, como pilares na porta da frente e telhados pontudos. Tinha um jardim extenso e bem cuidado a sua volta, e isso era só a parte da frente. Acho que nunca entrei num lugar assim. 

Pelo visto, o crime realmente compensa. 

Saí do carro e segui Finn até a porta da casa em silêncio. Agora, prestes a encontrar o famoso Thomas Shelby — consciente, dessa vez — me sentia nervosa de novo. As palmas das minhas mãos suavam, e percebi, vendo meu reflexo em uma das janelas, que o vento bagunçou todo meu cabelo. Achei melhor soltá-lo, pra não ficar ainda pior do que já estava, de cara lavada e poucas horas de sono, e o ajeitei com as mãos. Melhorou um pouco, mas não muito, pra ser sincera. 

Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e rosto magro atendeu à porta, nos cumprimentou e entramos. Se por fora a casa parecia grande, por dentro era ainda mais; diversos quadros, vasos, lustres, estantes de livros que iam de parede a parede, uma sala de estar, uma sala de jantar, uma sala disso, outra daquilo… Era impressionante. Até o teto era alto e bonito. Fiz tudo que podia para não demonstrar meu deslumbre, mas realmente era de cair o queixo. 

Pensei no meu apartamento, se é que posso chamá-lo assim depois de ver um lugar desses, que cabia inteiro em uma dessas salas daqui, e me senti pequena. Nem se eu trabalhasse 24 horas por dia, todos os dias da minha vida, conseguiria morar num lugar assim.

O que me faz voltar à pergunta: o que um cara desses quer de mim?

Continuei seguindo Finn e subimos uma escada bonita de madeira polida, passamos por algumas portas, até que ele abriu uma delas e entrou. Não sabia se deveria entrar também, mas o garoto logo colocou a cabeça pra fora e acenou para eu ir até lá. Eu fui.

Lá vamos nós.

Sem surpresas, entramos em mais uma sala grande, com estantes cheias de livros, tapetes caros, e uma mesa grande de madeira no fundo. Atrás da mesa, janelas altas clareavam o ambiente.

— Oi, Tommy. — Finn atravessou a sala até a mesa, onde o irmão sentava, concentrado no que quer que fosse que estava escrevendo. — Essa é a Srta. Price. 

Dei alguns passos a frente quando ouvi meu nome, mas não queria chegar muito perto. A verdade é que, ricaço ou não, Thomas Shelby ainda era intimidante. A cabeça dos Peaky Blinders. Sinceramente, aquele era um território em que eu não gostaria de pisar. Entrelacei as mãos na frente do corpo, alguns passos atrás de Finn, e ali fiquei. 

“Tommy” finalmente levantou os olhos do que fazia e fitou o irmão por um momento antes de dizer, numa voz grave:

— Obrigado, Finn. Pode ir agora. — Ele juntou as mãos em cima da mesa, parecendo condescendente. — E diga ao Johnny que ele vai sair de novo daqui a pouco. 

O mais novo sorriu, meneou a cabeça e saiu, me dando uma piscadela antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Era um abusado, mas melhor do que eu imaginava.

Continuei parada no lugar, esperando ele dizer alguma coisa. Estava olhando para a papelada à sua frente novamente, com um óculos de aro fino e dourado no rosto, como se eu não estivesse lá. Vestia um terno cinza bem alinhado, provavelmente caro, e tinha a linha do queixo forte, bem marcada. Se não me lembrasse tão bem de como estava no hospital, pálido e vulnerável, não acreditaria que era a mesma pessoa.

Finalmente, Thomas disse:

— Bom dia, Srta. Price. — Ergueu os olhos e me encarou por um momento, a expressão impassível. Logo apontou para uma das cadeiras na frente da sua mesa. — Sente.

Obedeci, sentindo a boca seca. Queria fumar um cigarro. Queria dar meia-volta e ir embora. Queria voltar no tempo e faltar a todos os plantões em que ele estava na ala 6… Mas tudo que podia fazer era sentar ali, a sua frente, e o encarar.

Thomas Shelby. Era diferente vê-lo ali, consciente e saudável, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Seus olhos eram muito azuis, o cabelo muito bem aparado, e tinha uma presença como nunca vi antes. Não queria ser indelicada, mas a cicatriz na sua cabeça chamava atenção, e a encarei por um momento. 

Ele se recostou na cadeira, abriu sua cigarreira e acendeu um cigarro, despreocupado. Parecia realmente o rei da sua própria casa.

E eu, desarrumada e pálida, era só uma plebeia. De repente me sentia super consciente do fato de estar vestindo a primeira coisa que achei no armário, despenteada e cansada, mas não tinha o que fazer. Aceitei o constrangimento. 

— Me disseram que foi você que passou a maior parte do tempo onde eu fiquei, no hospital. Certo?

Concordei com a cabeça, sem querer interromper o que parecia ser uma longa fala.

— Bom, então você deve saber que eu tomei uma bala na cabeça, e que ela continua aqui. — Seu olhar era frio, mas seu tom era forte, quase bruto. Balancei a cabeça novamente. — E também que ninguém sabe que eu estive lá, tirando os funcionários do hospital. 

— Sim. 

— E é assim que deve continuar. — Apontou pra mim com os dedos que seguravam o cigarro. — Por isso chamei você.

Respirei fundo, ainda sem entender. Me trouxe até aqui pra me dizer pra ficar calada sobre o que aconteceu no hospital? Ele estava fazendo isso com todo mundo que o atendeu lá e, pasmem, mais de um mês depois de ter saído de lá?

— Não falei pra ninguém o que aconteceu, Sr. Shelby. — Afirmei, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer. — E nem pretendo. Esse tipo de assunto não me interessa.

Thomas se inclinou pra frente na cadeira, e uma faísca acendeu em seus olhos. Me arrependi na mesma hora.

— Que tipo de assunto é esse, Srta. Price? 

Nos encaramos por um momento, até que ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando uma resposta. 

— Fofocas. Não é muito meu tipo. — Senti meu rosto esquentar um pouco, acanhada.

Ele encostou na cadeira novamente, agora com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Algo nele era inquietante, e me sentia desconfortável ali, sob seu olhar. Só queria ir embora o mais rápido possível.

— Você acha que eu te traria lá de onde quer que seja só pra te dizer pra não fazer fofocas? — Rolava o cigarro pelos dedos, soltando fumaça entre palavras. — Você parece mais esperta do que isso. 

O encarei, sem saber o que dizer. Pelo visto era algo comum de se acontecer numa conversa com ele.

— Srta. Price, meu médico acha que eu deveria ter algum tipo de supervisão, por causa da operação. — Qualquer tipo de humor sumiu do seu rosto, e apagou o cigarro com força no cinzeiro. — Estou tendo alguns efeitos colaterais. Mas, na verdade, não preciso de uma babá. Preciso que o doutor e o resto da minha família pensem que eu tenho uma. E é aí que você entra. 

Fiquei pasma por alguns segundos. Ele quer que eu finja ser sua enfermeira? Não poderia pedir para alguém mais próximo dele fazer isso, como uma esposa ou até uma empregada? Não fazia sentido. Além disso, eu tinha meus plantões, minha rotina, Dawn — seria impossível esconder algo assim dela. Até no hospital eu ficaria em maus lençóis. Era impensável. 

Mas como dizer não para a porra do Thomas Shelby? Aí sim que vou parar numa vala qualquer por aqui.

— Desculpa, Sr. Shelby. Você disse que teve efeitos colaterais? — Me inclinei pra frente, curiosa. — Nesse caso, não é melhor voltar pro hospital? Não sei como vou poder te ajudar com isso. 

— Eu já disse como você vai me ajudar. — Ele cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo, com uma expressão dura no rosto. Parecia irritado, ou impaciente, talvez. — Você vai ficar aqui, vestir sua roupinha de enfermeira e fingir que está trabalhando. Não vou voltar pra porra de hospital nenhum. 

Engoli em seco, constrangida. Ele se mantinha composto, mas enchia suas palavras e seu olhar de assertividade, quase agressivo, porém contido. Tinha sangue frio de verdade. 

Só que eu não tenho como fazer o que ele quer. Aquilo era uma cena, um capricho que queria fazer para a família não lhe pressionar, enquanto eu tenho responsabilidades de verdade pra cuidar. Contas a pagar, remédios pra comprar, plantões pra dar… Não posso parar tudo porque um bandido milionário quis assim. Talvez os Shelby não saibam mais como é isso, mas isso não é problema meu.

Agora, como vou falar isso pra ele?

— Sr. Shelby, eu agradeço por ter me chamado, mas ainda tenho meu emprego no hospital. Passo pelo menos de 8 a 12 horas por dia lá. — Disse, rápido como arrancar um curativo. Sentia o coração martelar no peito. — Não tenho como atender seu pedido.

Thomas suspirou e pegou mais um cigarro. 

— Sei disso, Srta. Price. E também sei que você recebe menos do que o cara que limpa as merdas do meu cavalo. Por isso vou te pagar três vezes o que você recebe lá, pra estar aqui no fim da tarde e ir embora de manhã, fingindo ser a melhor enfermeira da porra de Birmingham. Parece bom pra você?

Não consegui disfarçar minha surpresa, e também não poderia dizer que ele estava errado. Enfermeiras não recebem quase nada, mesmo sendo melhor do que antes, em que não recebíamos nada, literalmente. Mas três vezes o que recebo no hospital? Nem conseguia imaginar. Poderia chamar o Dr. Hughes mais vezes, comprar remédios melhores, pagar o aluguel no dia certo... Se conseguisse diminuir os plantões durante o dia, teria mais tempo pra ficar com Dawn também. Parecia uma ótima proposta. Quase boa demais.

Olhei para o Sr. Shelby, que me encarava sem emoção, sentado à minha frente. Aquele não era um gangster qualquer, daqueles que usam sobretudos com metralhadoras escondidas e assaltam bancos, como nos filmes — talvez tenha sido um dia, mas não agora. Quem sentava ali, à minha frente, era um homem de negócios. 

Por que isso parece ainda pior?

— Eu… — Abri a boca pra falar, mas não tinha o que dizer. Era uma proposta irrecusável, mas inaceitável também. Trabalhar para um Shelby; será que isso me faz uma criminosa por associação? — Mas e o hospital?

— O hospital não é um problema. Ninguém vai se opor a diminuir suas horas.

— Não? Mas como…

— Já está tudo resolvido, Srta. Price. — Ele disse, olhando para o cigarro entre seus dedos. — Não tem porquê recusar minha proposta.

Era inacreditável. Assim como em todo o resto da conversa, estava sem palavras. Ele parecia estar me oferecendo o acordo perfeito. Pouco trabalho, muito dinheiro. Era tão bom que eu duvidava, mas não tinha pontas soltas. Não precisaria dizer nada à Dawn, pois ela acreditaria que eu estaria de plantão, nem comentar sobre dinheiro. Poderia fazer alguns plantões de tarde, emendar algumas manhãs, e agir como se tudo estivesse normal…

Mas continuava com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Tinha que ter um porém, um contraponto, uma desvantagem. Nenhum trabalho é perfeito — e, quando falamos de mim, nada nunca é perfeito. 

— Como faria pra chegar aqui? — De repente me sentia animada, pronta pra aceitar, mas não sem acertar tudo. — E pra receber?

Sr. Shelby amaciou o olhar, mas não sorriu em nenhum momento.

— Johnny pode te buscar onde for melhor pra você. O pagamento, no final do mês.

Meu coração voltou a martelar no peito. Eu realmente vou fazer isso? Passar as noites nesse casarão, gastando tempo pra ganhar o triplo do que ganho hoje? Thomas Shelby seria meu chefe. Não sei quão difícil ele era, mas não poderia ser ruim a ponto de eu não aceitar uma proposta como essa.

De repente, pensei em Dawn. Ficava lá, sozinha, no nosso apartamento pequeno e encardido, ouvindo rádio o dia todo, sem poder fazer nada. Não era injusto estar aqui, na bonança, enquanto ela sofre? Afinal, se tinha uma irmã Price que merecia estar num lugar como esse, era Dawn. 

Senti o estômago afundar. Era injusto, sim. E, se eu pudesse, trocaria de vida com ela. 

Mas não posso.

O que eu posso fazer, de verdade, é trabalhar. Ganhar dinheiro, cuidar dela, melhorar o resto de vida que tinha. A função parece moleza, mas seria trabalho de qualquer jeito. Não fazia sentido recusar um dinheiro desses, não quando posso usá-lo por e para ela.

Desculpe, irmã. Preciso fazer isso. 

— Tudo bem, Sr. Shelby. Eu aceito o trabalho.

Sem rodeios, ele tirou alguns papéis de uma pilha à sua frente e me entregou. Parecia ser um documento, como um contrato.

— Assine a última página. É um contrato simples. 

Li por cima o que dizia: era principalmente sobre confidencialidade. Poderia ser presa se dissesse alguma coisa pra alguém. O que realmente me surpreendeu, na verdade, foi a assinatura do final. Dizia, entre outros títulos, “Thomas Shelby, O.B.E.” 

Ergui os olhos de volta para ele, pasma mais uma vez. Parece que não paro de me surpreender desde que pisei aqui. Dawn me disse que ele era político, não um oficial do império britânico. 

Ele  _ realmente _ era um ricaço. Ricaço, dono de fábricas, político, chefe de gangue, oficial… Era seguro dizer: Thomas Shelby tinha tudo. Não consigo nem imaginar o que ele deve ter feito e deixado de fazer pra chegar aonde está, mas chegou. Do lixo ao luxo. 

Peguei uma caneta e assinei acima do meu nome. Foi ali, enquanto eu formalizava meu novo trabalho, que finalmente entendi qual era o problema com aquele acordo. E ele estava sentado na minha frente esse tempo todo. 

Aquilo era mais do que um contrato, mais que um acordo. 

Era um pacto com o diabo. 

E eu aceitei de bom grado. 

— Obrigado, Srta. Price. Você pode ir agora. — Ele pegou os papéis e colocou de volta na pilha de onde os tirou. — Nos vemos na semana que vem.

— Eu que agradeço, Sr. Shelby. — Levantei da cadeira e senti as pernas fracas, mas não vacilei. — Até a próxima semana.

Saí da sala entorpecida. Mal prestei atenção nas escadas, nas decorações e no hall que atravessei até a porta. Não vi mais Finn, mas o tal Johnny estava logo ali, mexendo no jardim, próximo ao carro. Tudo que consegui fazer foi acender um cigarro e, quando ele me percebeu e sentou no banco do motorista, entrar no banco de trás. 

Estava tudo acontecendo rápido demais. Não fiquei mais de 20 minutos naquela sala com o Sr. Shelby, mas minha vida estava prestes a virar de ponta-cabeça por causa disso. Nunca conheci ninguém como ele, e sinto que também vou ver muita coisa que nunca vi antes, trabalhando lá. Me sentia nervosa, com um pouco de medo, mas ansiosa também. Finalmente tinha uma oportunidade de melhorar nossas vidas, e faria tudo que pudesse para não perder essa chance.

Se ele queria que eu fingisse, era exatamente isso que eu ia fazer. Quão difícil pode ser, afinal?

Agradeci Johnny pela carona de volta à igreja, e de lá andei até em casa. A rua estava cheia agora, mas não prestava atenção em nada. Cheguei em casa e Dawn ainda dormia — no total, fiquei pouco mais de duas horas fora. Me joguei na cama, cansada, mas demorei pra conseguir dormir. Acho que ainda precisava processar o que aconteceu. 

No fim das contas, tinha só uma certeza: as coisas vão mudar daqui pra frente. Só espero que seja pra melhor.


End file.
